Melody
by Childish Sadism
Summary: I love the music you can play, it is always so beautiful but why are you so distracting my little student? Can't you see that you are making me do this? US/UK. PWP.


This event in LJ is killing me...but it would be over soon, soon.

Warnings: orz I had to rush to get this prompt done for today so I'm sorry for any major mistakes. Also, sex, little big of bondage and sadism and IDK, some other crap.

* * *

><p><em>Smack <em>

"Concentrate Arthur. You keep missing the notes."

_Smack_

"Fix your posture! Do not loosen the hold on your violin!"

Smack

"Now you are just being stupid, you keep reading the notes wrong!"

_Smack_

_Smack_

_Smack_

"Mhmm, did you just moan?" Alfred felt a small smirk tugging on the corner of his lips as he stared at the red thighs below him. Arthur was sitting on in front of him with only his shirt on. The teen was holding his violin with shaky hands, trying not to miss the notes as he tried his hardest to keep his attention on the music sheets in front of him.

Alfred tilted his head and circled the teen, the long stick that he was holding gently tapping against the palm of his hand. "I think you are just being silly on purpose Arthur. Don't do that please, it really upsets me." The sunny blond sighed and shook his head before smiling as he brought the stick down on Arthur's thighs, smacking the soft skin so hard it left another red mark.

Arthur let out a soft noise and jumped on his chair, his eyes closing tightly before he looked up and stared at his music teacher. He opened his mouth to say something but instead shut it tight as he noticed that the stick was once again smacking his thighs. He swallowed a small moan and rubbed his sore thighs together. He was going to have bruises tomorrow!

"I-I'm sorry, I am not trying to upset you. I really am not!" Arthur gave a quick nod, his eyes shutting tight as the stick once again smacked his bare thighs. This time the younger male yelped and rubbed his trembling lips together.

"I want to believe you Arthur, I really do, but it is hard." Alfred leaned close to the teen, gently brushing his lips against his cheek. He moved his head lower, placing soft kisses on Arthur's neck. He stopped there and sniffed Arthur's hair as he licked and nibbled on the pale neck. Both of his hands slowly rubbed on the poor, sore thighs, gently massaging the skin. Arthur's skin was hot to the touch from being smacked so harshly for an hour now. Alfred wanted to feel sorry for him but he just couldn't, the other was asking for this, no, he was begging for this, his little student was messing up on purpose. He was messing up because he wanted to be punished, because he wanted Alfred to touch him. That was it, right?

"It is hard to believe you when you are responding so well to me." The sunny blond smirked against the skin on his neck and pulled back. He smiled at Arthur and without a second thought smacked his thighs again, not once or twice but six times in a row. He watched as the teen squirmed and yelped. Arthur was whimpering and he was tilting his head back, tearing up just a little bit before looking at him with those pretty green eyes.

Alfred used the stick to slowly lift the shirt up, revealing Arthur's semi-hard member. "See? How am I supposed to believe you when you are obviously enjoying this."

Arthur shook his head, the green eyes hiding under his eyelashes again as he blushed and turned his head away in shame. "Its not like that, n-no...I just can't concentrate when you do those things. I-I can't."

The sandy blond gasped and tilted his head back when the stick smacked his thighs again, this time going non-stop until he was squirming and arching against the chair. He watched as the stick smacked in between his thighs and then on top of again, the strikes stronger this time. Arthur could feel the skin on his thighs burning and hurting, it almost felt thin and fragile, like if it was about to break but that was not happening. The stick stopped moving then and gently poked on his now hard member.

"Oh, I'm sorry Arthur, I thought for a second there that you were blaming me? Was that it?" Alfred smiled that charming smile of his and stroked the red thighs again, this time digging his nails against the skin and softly slapping it.

Arthur closed his eyes, Alfred's cold hands felt so good against his thighs. He couldn't help himself but to arch against them and squirm under his touch. He was sitting on the edge of the chair by now, with his legs spread open and his hard cock twitching. "N-no, I-I was not. I-I was not Mr. Jones." He sighed softly as the cold hands gently rubbed up and down his thighs, cooling off the skin.

"Good, I thought so. My little Arthur would never blame me for his mistakes, right?" Alfred smiled and leaned in to kiss the soft lips in front of him. He held on Arthur's chin as he slipped his tongue in his mouth and playfully bit on his lips.

It was funny how things had changed between them so quick. Alfred was hired as a music teacher for Arthur, an over-protected child from a rich family. Arthur's parents were always away and because they were so paranoid about their child doing stupid things, they decided that homeschooling would be the best. Arthur had four different teachers including Alfred but the funny thing was that Arthur had developed feelings for him, well Alfred could understand why after all he was good looking and charming! Arthur was a cute little thing himself, he was still a young teenager and very naïve, yet that seemed very attractive to Alfred.

Alfred was attracted to Arthur, undoubtedly. He was cute, smart and there was just something very seductive about him. It was just the elegance that he had from being born in a rich family. In other words Arthur's feelings were not rejected, except Alfred lusted more towards the teen while Arthur had a romantic feeling in mind. But that didn't stop Alfred from playing with his little Arthur, oh no. Arthur was starved for attention and was willing to do anything to make Alfred happy, and that meant playing any game Alfred felt like throwing at him and today was no exception.

The two were really good at hiding their relationship too. Alfred didn't want to go to jail after all, since Arthur was only sixteen while he was twenty-four, so they had to be careful but it was truly far too easy with Arthur's family being gone all the time. It made Arthur's house Alfred's favorite playground and his favorite toy his Arthur.

"Stand up, now..." Alfred snickered as Arthur quickly got to his feet and held his violin with both hands. "Spread your legs and play the song again." The teacher walked around Arthur again, watching as the teen placed his violin back on his shoulder and started to play again.

Alfred sighed contently, listening to the soft melody and closing his eyes. Arthur was good at playing the violin and the piano. The teen was talented and that was just another thing that Alfred found attractive about him. Arthur also had a pretty voice, a shy pretty voice that could be so loud when he was being teased that it caused Alfred to laugh every single time. Their relationship was not always like this, oh no! Of course not, but right now Alfred felt like torturing the teen, he felt like teasing him and controlling him and making him beg and cry. It was just so delicious every time he did it.

It was all good until Arthur missed a note. The stick moved again and smacked him hard on his ass, causing him to miss another note! And therefore, he was smacked again. Alfred felt like purring as another note was missed and he was able to smack that perky little ass again. It was funny how he enjoyed listening to Arthur play the violin, yet he was also enjoying when he missed some notes.

Arthur started shaking again and it was then that Alfred knew that his fun was going to begin. The teen was missing notes non-stop because of his shaking, letting him smack his ass as much as he wanted! The pale skin was a bright shade of red now, matching the skin on Arthur's thighs perfectly. Alfred sighed contently when Arthur started moaning and yelping with each smack, the teen was arching his ass against the stick, asking for more as he shifted back and forth. He wasn't even paying attention to what he was playing anymore, instead he was just moving his hands and soon the song was over and Alfred was still smacking his ass, not stopping until his hand felt tired.

"You messed it up again Arthur, what am I going to do with you?" Alfred gave a dramatic sigh and gently made the teen bend over against the chair in front of him. "Maybe I should stop using this method? What do you think?" The sunny blond tugged the shirt up and off of Arthur, tossing it onto the floor and leaving the other fully naked now.

Arthur took a while to answer, his legs were shaking and seem to have a hard time supporting his weight. He was panting quietly and blushing. Low little moans were slipping out of his mouth and his half lidded eyes couldn't focus on anything. Still, he glanced back at Alfred and shook his head, whimpering quietly at him. "N-no. Don't stop, please don't do that."

Alfred licked his lips, smiling as he got the answer he expected. "Maybe I won't, but I'm tired of smacking your ass and thighs. I think we are ready to move forward uh?" He nodded, placing soft kisses on Arthur's back and shoulders. The sunny blond rubbed his hands on the teen's ass, cooling off the warm skin as the stick gently poked against Arthur's asshole and then pushed in.

Arthur let out a low moan, the stick was hardly the width of one of Alfred's fingers but the mere idea of his teacher doing this to him was enough to make him moan. He arched his back, sticking out his ass in need. Slowly, he rocked his hips back and forth, fucking himself against the stick that had been smacking his thighs and ass. Alfred was just so good at this, he knew how to tease him so well. He knew how to play him so well and Arthur couldn't help himself but to let him. It was so addictive he was almost scared of what was going to happen to him.

The teen leaned his cheek against the chair, closing his eyes as Alfred slowly moved the stick inside of him. He felt it poking his insides and lazily rubbing against his inner walls. By now Arthur's violin was on the floor, forgotten as he let his teacher play with him once again.

Arthur let out a shaky moan when Alfred pushed his fingers two fingers inside of him. He didn't pull the stick out either, he kept lazily thrusting it in and out of the teen as he stretched him with his fingers as well. The teen chewed on his bottom lip, the heat in his tummy growing as his asshole was slowly spread until the ring of muscles was sucking in the fingers and the stick as well. Alfred pulled the stick then and Arthur gasped loudly in return, he felt the stick landing on his ass again, smacking it over and over until the skin was burning like before.

"You have to teach your slutty ass to wait for me, Arthur. I don't like to rush things, you selfish little thing..." Alfred chuckled at him and hit him with the stick on his back this time. He hit Arthur twice on his back and twice on his ass. He wanted to make that pretty pale skin red all over. "You heard me? I don't want your fuck hole sucking my fingers like a whore, fuck yourself more to stop that."

Arthur felt his eyes closing as his body leaned his weight against his chair. The hitting on his back wasn't even hurting anymore, the stimulation the other was giving him was enough to make everything feel so good at the moment. Every hit was making him squirm and moan and his ass was now thrusting itself against the fingers, wanting and needing more. He moaned Alfred's name and tilted his head back.

The teen squeaked loudly when Alfred grabbed him by his waist and pushed him down onto the floor with his hips still hanging on the air. Arthur's head was pushed against the floor and positioned him so his upper body was laying down flat on the floor while his lower body was in the air with his ass giving the other the perfect view that he wanted.

"Spread your legs."

Arthur did as he was told, he spread his legs until it was painful and only because Alfred kept smacking his thighs in order to make him do so. He felt his balls and cock hanging with his asshole lightly gaping now that the fingers were gone and it was so embarrassing and so strange to be exposed so much that the teen closed his eyes and buried his face on his arms in shame.

"You make such a pretty slut Arthur, such a nice little thing." Alfred whispered to him and Arthur heard how Alfred was undoing his belt and soon his pants were dropping on the floor and the young teen knew what was going to happen. He wanted it too, he wanted it so bad that he felt his asshole twitching and his body squirming. He wanted Alfred, no, he needed the other now. He couldn't stand the heat in his stomach and how painfully hard his cock was.

Arthur gasped when he felt cold lube being poured on top of his hole and then pushed inside of it. He felt Alfred's fingers poking inside of him again, making sure the lube was coating his inner walls before leaving him alone again. The teen almost whined but kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to upset the other and he didn't want him to change his mind.

The sandy blond let out a shaky moan as he felt the head of Alfred's cock pushing inside of him. He closed his eyes and licked his lips, his body rocking back and forth, wanting more but not thrusting against the cock inside of him.

"So nice Arthur, so nice. I'm sure your other teachers also think about doing this to you..." Alfred chuckled and then thrust his whole cock inside of the willing body in front of him. He groaned and closed his eyes, feeling the tight heat sucking in his cock and keeping him from moving. "I'm sure they want to bend you over and spank you like I do. Fuck your ass and fill you up with their cum, do you think so to Arthur? You little slut!"

Arthur was twitching and tightly closing his eyes as his body tried to get used to the member inside of him. He was panting softly against the floor and blushing because of what the other was saying. He shook his head in response though, and thrust his hips against Alfred with a low, deep moan. Biting down on the corner of his bottom lip, he couldn't help but moan quietly as his asshole twitched and heat up around Alfred's cock and it felt so good, so good that he was trembling and his lips were shaking as the noises escaped.

"Don't like Arthur, don't like. If you can take my cock so well, how do I know you are not riding other peoples dicks, mhmm? You spread your legs so nicely for me and you get lost so easily that I can't help but think that you are just easy. Are you an easy slut Arthur?" Alfred heard himself chuckling as he thrust his hips for the first time, he slowly pulled out of the tight heat until his head was the only thing inside of the other. He then thrust his hips again, filling the teen with his cock again.

Arthur shook his head over and over. He whined quietly, not wanting the other to say mean things like that about him. He was not easy, he was not a slut...Alfred was just so good with him. He knew how to tease and touch his body so well that it made him so horny. The teen tilted his head back and then moved his hips, thrusting his hips along with Alfred as the other held on his hips and roughly fucked him.

"I-I am not...I-I just want you, y-you. I just want you to fuck me and have me. I-I'm sorry, I-I j-just can't help it." Arthur felt himself smiling as he said those words and then let out a loud moan when Alfred's cock brushed against his prostate. He closed his eyes, melting against the floor as his hips thrust back and forth like a little bitch in heat. He was moaning and groaning, his eyes idle as his body felt so light and soft. The teen wanted to say something else but his words just came out as soft little moans. He couldn't tell where his brain had gone to but he couldn't care at the moment. Alfred was pounding his asshole, filling him up and hitting his prostate and massaging it with his cock so well that all he could care about was that.

Arthur heard Alfred chuckling, he felt his hands spanking his ass again and the stick hitting his back again but all he could do was close his eyes and arch against him. Instead he rubbed his warm cheek against the floor, letting it rest there as his body moved back and forth with each thrust the older male gave. Alfred was snickering and he was talking about how lost he was, how he was such a nice play toy and how he loved playing with him. He told him how nice his ass felt and how it was slowly getting used to his cock. Yeah, his asshole felt so good and it was all thanks to Alfred, the way his cock was rubbing and thrusting and how it was filling him and spreading apart his ass-ring. Alfred's cock was good, yes, that's why he was so lost right? Because Alfred was so good and he was making him moan and twist and close his eyes in pleasure.

The teen licked his dry lips. He was panting loudly now, gasping for air and breathing heavily through his nose. He was going to cum soon and he wasn't sure how to tell the other. He couldn't even speak and his mind was too idle to form the words. All he could do was moan loudly and reach down to touch his cock. He rubbed the head with his thumb and then stroked the length, the slit spitting out pre-cum as Alfred moved faster inside of him. It was so hot, so warm, his insides were burning and then it was too much. Arthur let out a loud moan as he came against his hand,his body arching and squirming in pure pleasure. He heard himself screaming Alfred's name and his ass was spanked in return. Alfred kept spanking him as he came. He roughly slapped his hands against the soft skin, making the teen moan loudly in his pleasure high like state. The only thing he could do was arch against the hand, begging for more.

Arthur's body collapsed then and Alfred didn't bother to hold him up. The teen laid there on the floor, with his legs bent and spread apart, his asshole spread wide open and twitching as it missed what had been inside of him. Arthur was slowly blinking and his breathing was even now, he felt so weak and his skin felt so soft and sensitive that even laying down on the floor felt good at the moment. It was so cold there and it felt so amazing. He felt himself smiling.

"You are such a mess Arthur, and I'm not even done."

Arthur could hear Alfred again and understand his words and he had to whimper in response. He mumbled a quiet 'I'm sorry' and tried to get up but was pushed back down by Alfred's foot on his ass.

"No, you silly thing, crawl. I want you to crawl to the piano bench and then lay on it on your tummy." Alfred picked up his stick and nudged the teen lightly on his back as he removed his foot to allow him to move.

Arthur felt his head nodding and slowly he got on all fours. The teen's legs felt like jello and his arms were shaking from supporting his weight. He stared at the piano across the room and just felt like whining, he didn't want to crawl all the way over there but he had to. Slowly but surely the teen moved, his body dragging itself across the floor as Alfred gently smacked him with the stick again, except this time he was letting it push in between his ass-cheeks so he could smack his asshole as well.

"We have to punish your slutty, little body, Arthur. It came so quickly and I wasn't done. So, why don't you say sorry." Alfred smiled as the teen crawled on the floor and his stick smacked his ass again.

Arthur felt himself letting out weak little noises every time the stick landed on his skin. The blows now feeling so good! It was confusing the teen but he truly couldn't think or care less about why this was feeling good now. Instead he continue to crawl. "I-I'm sorry...I-I didn't mean to cum so soon. I really didn't, I tried to stop it but y-you, no, I-I just felt so good."

"You like how I fuck your ass Arthur?" Alfred asked and roughly smacked Arthur's ass-cheeks.

The teen yelped loudly and gave a quick nod, his eyes shutting tightly. "I-I do! I-I like how y-you spread my asshole and how warm it gets. I-I really like it. It feels so good." Arthur reached the bench then and did what he was asked. He crawled on top of it and laid down on his tummy.

Alfred tugged Arthur's legs until his knees were touching the edge of the bench. He then used some cheap string that had been in his pocket to tie his knees to the bench's legs. Once that was done he grabbed Arthur's arms and tied his wrists against his ankles and the rest of his arms against his legs. Arthur was in that position with his cheek heavily pressing against the bench, making it hard to move at all.

"Well don't you look like a horny fuck toy right now. With your asshole gaping like that and your legs and ass red from being smacked so much." Alfred purred at the sight in front of him and let his hands spread apart Arthur's ass-cheeks before he pushed his thumbs inside the teen and spread out his hole.

"After we are done here you still need to play the piano, you know that right?" The sunny blond asked, glancing down at the other before pulling on his hips, and lowering them down. That caused Arthur's face to pull away from the bench, making it easy for the teen to speak now and to breathe.

"I-I know...I-I promise to try really hard." Arthur swallowed heavily and gave a quick nod.

"You better or else I'm to spank and use your ass so much that you are not going to be able to sit tomorrow." Alfred chuckled quietly and then thrust his still hard member in the waiting hole in front of him. He closed his eyes, feeling his body shivering in pleasure. He didn't wait this time, oh no, he roughly started to fuck the other. Holding tightly on his hips, he pushed his cock inside Arthur until he felt the red ass-cheeks slapping against his thighs.

The teen was so willing and he would turn into such a sexy mess once he was horny. Those green eyes would get darker and those legs would spread apart so willingly that Alfred just couldn't give him a break anymore. He wanted the other as bad as Arthur wanted him and he was going to use the teen until he was satisfied. He was going to roughly fuck him, until his cum was filling him. Only then was Alfred going to be satisfied.

Arthur's eyes were closed again, his body was slowly getting warmer and warmer like before but this time he was already losing his mind. He wanted to stay stable, he wanted to continue to hear what Alfred was telling to him, what he was whispering to him. Those dirty words always made his cock twitch but he just couldn't concentrate any longer. He wanted nothing but to be fucked by his teacher, he wanted Alfred to possess him, to claim him and to have him. He loved Alfred, he craved him and dreamed of him. To feel Alfred this close drove him insane and he could tell that he was moaning again.

Arthur was loudly moaning again, thrusting his hips like a slut against Alfred's cock and begging him again for more. He was just as kinky as Alfred, he was just as perverted as him. He was just so shy and so young that he kept telling himself that it was impossible but it wasn't. Arthur loved Alfred spanking his ass and roughly fucking his hole, he knew he did because his body would ask for more and more whenever Alfred was around and during the night he would masturbate thinking of Alfred and what he did to him. He would cum thinking of Alfred and he would scream Alfred's name.

The teen moaned with a small smile, his body wiggle in pleasure as he tried to get closer to Alfred but he was tied up in place. He whimpered then, like a needy little thing but was not heard, instead Alfred roughly spanked his ass to shut him up and pounded harder in his hole. Alfred's cock was getting bigger inside of him and his ass-ring was burning again, sucking his teacher's cock until he felt Alfred's balls rubbing against his own. Arthur bit down on the corner of his bottom lip and gasped, his half lidded eyes staring in front of him as his vision became blurry.

Arthur heard Alfred groaning, he heard him moaning too. He even heard Alfred saying his name and then releasing inside of him. Arthur moaned quietly at the wet feeling in his ass and closed his eyes again as Alfred pulled out. He was not untied for a while but Arthur didn't care. He was in his own little world, his body felt so good and all he could do was thrust his hips and rub his chest against the cold bench. He was a horny little bitch but that was fine because he loved it. He loved being fucked by Alfred and he enjoyed being filled by him and that was all he wanted when the two were together like this and Alfred decided to play with him.

It was only a few minutes later that Alfred untied Arthur but he was then picked up before he could do anything. Alfred was picking him up by grabbing on the back of his knees, lifting his body so his back was resting against Alfred's chest and his legs were spread wide, his soft cock covered on his own cum while his asshole was wet with Alfred's.

"You pretty thing, your hole is so wet it looks like the one of a girl. Not like it matters, right Arthur? Because you like to be fucked like one." Alfred spoke against his ear, gently nibbling on his ear before he sat on the bench.

Arthur's eyes widened and he tilted his head back against Alfred's shoulders as the older male lowered his body on top of his new erection. Alfred was holding him still, and making him sit on top of his hard cock and swallow it up until Arthur's ass was rubbing against the base.

The teen was sitting in front of the piano now, with his legs out of the way as Alfred kept them up with his hands, his soft cock was twitching again and his ass was welcoming the warm feeling of his teacher's dick filling him up. He was such a mess now, so sensitive and so horny that he couldn't even ask what Alfred was doing.

"Go on you little, wet bitch. Play the piano."

Arthur stared at the keys with idle eyes as he slowly reached for the keys just to give a low loud moan as Alfred thrust his hips inside of him. He couldn't do it, he was reaching the keys but just touching them not playing. He was making a fool of himself and all he could do was give a small, slutty smile and glance back at Alfred. He kissed and licked his teacher's jawline as he moved his hands over the keys and was fucked at the same time.

Alfred was for sure going to punish him for this and Arthur just moaned at the idea.


End file.
